


Probablity Thoery

by jar3c_lol



Series: Erik's Poems: Light [4]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, Love Poems, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jar3c_lol/pseuds/jar3c_lol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Probablity Thoery

**Author's Note:**

> Shorr poem by young Erik

Do a little math for me  
Work out this maze  
The coffee might spill on my shirt  
The moment you happened to look up at me  
That's when you saw me  
Hiding as I've always been

There's no way you would fall for me  
It's one in a million  
Half in a trillion

*

I've been told it's science  
Probablity theory  
The sun might shine on me, in dreams  
The moment you happened to stare at me  
That's when you would never see me  
Dashing as I've never been

There's no way you would fall for me  
It's one in a million  
Half in a trillion

*

What if  
I threw my lottery in the trash, I won  
I fell down the stairs, I was crippled  
I skipped classes, they never noticed  
I forgot my keys, I was guilty

By probablity theory, there's a chance  
I gave you my honesty, you took it  
You gave me a smile, I almost fainted

There's a possibility you would fall for me  
It's one in a million  
Half in a trillion


End file.
